Gang Wars
by chibiwolf33
Summary: New York City is a warzone. Gangs, new and old, are in a power struggle for control of the streets. Four gang members come together in a twist of fate, but can they put their pasts behind them and become the heroes New York so desperately needs?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I have had the worst case of writer's block that I have ever had in my entire life for the past two months or so. I am slowly, but surely, getting over it. I have about the first three chapters mapped out in my other story, TMNT:RAT, but for now I want to try something that is a bit of a change of pace for me. This story isn't exactly a happy one, so if you aren't one for much angst or darker themes, than my stories may be a toss-up for you. But enough with my incessant rambling. On to the story!_

A drop of perspiration ran down the length of the boy's head as he watched the fire rage. It mixed with a tear, and came to rest on his chin. As if contemplating its next move, it hesitated for a split second, before falling to the ground and becoming one with the scorched ground. The boy watched it fall for a moment, wishing he could simply melt into the ground and be gone. It would be a fitting end for one who could die with no honor. It would be fitting for him to melt, just as his family melted before the fire.

He didn't even notice the heat blistering against his skin, nor his face twisting itself into an expression of pure horror. Instead, he felt numb as he watched the flames dance across his home, taking everything that the boy loved, everything that could possibly matter, with the exception of the katanas strapped to his back. Tears rolled silently down his face. It pained him to know that now all he could do for his family was to cry for them, and to pray for them.

Though the boy was deaf to the world around him, he was painfully aware of the house itself. The smell of booze made his eyes burn as much as the smoke did. Even the unquenchable fire couldn't hide the blood on the windowpanes of the house, crusting to the glass and making the child feel ill. It was his family's blood. He couldn't tear his eyes from the house, not even when a voice coming from behind him muttered, "Classic Blade work."

Someone grabbed his shoulders and spun him away from the fire. The boy kept his eyes to the ground, watching his sweat and tears dissolve away. "You sure this is the kid? I mean, he don't look like he's worth nothin' to us anymore like this," a new voice whispered harshly. He heard the sound of someone shoving someone the ground.

"Shuddup! The boss wants this kid, he's gonna get this kid," the first voice yelled. The boy raised his head to meet the eyes of a big man. Behind him stood another man, and another was picking himself up off of the ground. They all had the same eerie tattoo above their left eye; a tattoo of a blue swirling "X". These men were part of the Ghosts. But the boy was too numb to care. Why should he when the worst these men could possibly offer was a death he deserved? "You want ya vengeance, kid? We can get ya vengeance. In return, you give us ya loyalty, and become us," The first man said, sneering down at the boy while extending a hand.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, the boy felt a spark. The spark grew into a flame, and his entire body burned. His eyes narrowed. He would destroy the Blades. The boy had no honor any longer; he had nothing to lose. He would give up his soul to kill the heartless murderers. He would kill for the chance to spill the blood of a Blade.

So slowly, shakily, Leonardo reached up his burned hand and took hold of his new life: a life filled with the blood of his enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of the city below woke Leonardo. The speeding cabs, the wail of the police sirens. It was like his own personal alarm clock. Leo rubbed his eyes, clearing away the sleep, and sat up. His dingy apartment was dark and dank. But it wasn't like he expected it to be any better. After all, this apartment complex used to belong in Blade territory, and the Blades were notorious for never keeping their buildings intact.

It was dark out now, but that didn't surprise Leo either. Leo served night watches for the Ghosts, so he was shocked when he woke up before the moon was out and shining. He groaned, and rolled off of the mattress lying on the stained carpet. The bathroom door opened with a squeak, shaking on its rusted hinges. Leo turned the water in his off-white sink on, and pulled off his blue bandana that he wore wrapped around his forehead. He turned it over in his hands, taking in all the wear and tear. It was getting pretty grimy. _I'll soak it in the sink again when I get home, _he thought to himself. Leo lowered his head, and stuck his head under the faucet. The showers didn't work anymore, so Leo had to settle with running water over his head. Occasionally, on the days he really got down in the dirt, he would lift some soap from a store in Ghost territory and go take a dip in the Hudson whenever he could sneak away long enough.

"Sixteen and living on my own," Leo sighed. He should have never joined the Ghosts in the first place. Ever since that night, he hadn't felt a rage like that. None of that horrible bloodlust, not even when he fought a Blade for the first time. But now, he'd be a Ghost from now until the day he died. Not to say that he wasn't glad to have a family in some way, shape or form. It was just that he didn't _feel _like he was a Ghost, and one of the most feared Ghosts at that. He just felt like Leo, but maybe a little rougher around the edges.

But now, he was a marked man. He couldn't deny being a Ghost, even though sometimes the things he had to do made him wish that he could. Leo finally lifted his head from under the cold water, and met his own reflection. His hard gray eyes stared back at him. His dark brown hair flopped down, and stopped just above his… tattoo. Yes, the mark that he had been branded with the morning after that night.

It was a skull, with two crossbones behind it, right above his eyebrow. The only way it could be covered up was with his grimy blue bandana. It saddened Leo to look at it just as much as it sickened him when he thought about what it meant to other people. Oh, the fear that trilled through every fiber when they saw this awful thing on his face. It symbolized what a danger he could be. But he would never kill an innocent, never. Only the people that threatened his leader, the leader of the Ghosts. Leo, because of the honor code his father had bred into him, respected his leader. But his leader was a cruel man, very cruel indeed. He treated his gang like dogs, and worked them just as hard.

Leo tore his eyes away from the mirror, and went to go kneel in front of the old bathtub. In the tub, glued to a burnt plank from his old home, was a photo of his family, all smiles. His three older brothers had huddled him into the middle of a clump. His mother stood on the left, looking down at the four of them and telling them to settle down, but she couldn't hide her grin. His father stood on the right, shaking with what was obviously laughter. They had all been so happy back then.

God, Leo missed his brothers. And his mother. And his father. He missed them so much that sometimes, he felt as if he wouldn't ever be happy again. But over these long and hard years, he had learned to bury all that hurt away, deep into the recesses of his soul. It would stay there, and rear its head every now and then. This would be one of those days

Leo's eyes got misty, and he scrubbed a hand over them. He clapped his hands together, and prayed. He prayed to whatever God was out there that his life would get better. He prayed to his family, wherever they were. Leo assumed they were in heaven. There would be no place for his loved ones in hell. And lastly, he prayed for a family. Any family would do. He just wanted to leave this old apartment, and be happy again. _But, _Leo thought in the middle of his prayer, _I guess I'm as happy as I could be in a world like mine._

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Leo's eyes widened, and rushed leapt to his feet. It was probably Lars, telling him to get going on patrols. Leo was in the process of throwing on clothes as fat as he could. He searched his cluttered drawers until he found some ratty jeans, a t-shirt with a hole in the side, and a pair of sneakers he had lifted a couple of days ago. The knock sounded out again.

"I'm coming!" Leo called back to the door. He grabbed the bandana off of the bathroom counter and tightened it around his forehead, right over his tattoo. He practically sprinted to the door. Lars was not the man to keep waiting around. Leo took hold of the rusted doorknob and flung it open.

Instead of Lars, Diego stood in the frame of the door. He was casually taking a long drag on one of his cigarettes when he finally took notice of a bedraggled Leo standing there. Leo groaned inwardly. Diego was one of his least favorite people to see. When Diego came, it always meant…..

"The boss has a mission for you."

_So, how was it? I hope I did it justice. It seemed a lot better in my head. But, I PROMISE YOU, it gets soooooooo much better after the first couple of chapters! Make sure to R&R, please. Reviews always help me keep going when I start to slack off. I'll try to have the next chapter heading your way in a week or so. Until then, keep reading!_

_-chibiwolf33_


End file.
